


Bad Little Bear

by Yaschiri



Series: Anonymous Stories [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, spanking as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: Beartrap misbehaved and so she is punished.Posted for an anon on Tumblr.
Relationships: GioMolly - Relationship, Molly Blyndeff/Giovanni Potage
Series: Anonymous Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bad Little Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Story anonymously submitted to me by a nice anon on Tumblr, who asked if I could publish this. I was happy to oblige!
> 
> Slight changes to make reading flow easier and corrected a few grammatical mistakes, but the story is otherwise in-tact from the ask! :D

“I...I..I’m so sorry-”  
  
She yelps as she felt another swat on her petite bottom, she bit her lip keeping count on how many she had left. She thought it would be funny to take a picture of Giovanni when he was in the bathroom flexing in his underwear, a bit of his pubic hair sticking out from the top of the boxer briefs.

“Sorry Beartrap but this hurts me more than it hurts you,” he growled as he hit her naked buttocks with a ping pong paddle. The sting made her yelp. After the tenth **_swack_** he stopped and hugged her, “Do you want me to make you feel better Bear Trap?” She nodded with a pouty face.

“Yes please, Boss."

Gio smiled as he pulled her into a kiss, gliding his tongue, tasting her cinnamon lip balm. He slips his hands into her panties, which were somewhat wet from the spanking, his fingers digging into her girlhood. 

She gasped, mewling in bliss, Gio prodding her with his fingers, his thumb rubbing her pink pearl. “Cum for me Beartrap, you know you want to~” he whispered in her ear. Molly fidgeted before her orgasm shook through her body with his fingers deep inside her hole. She laid on his chest breathing softly, Giovanni removing his fingers from her and licking the sweet nectar.

“Still sweet as ever. You know Beartrap if you wanted a picture you should have just asked.” 

“I know but then i wouldn’t have gotten to try this.” she replies.

“Good point.” He chuckles darkly.


End file.
